Blood, Cherries and A Broken Heart
by Libellula Blue
Summary: Draco falls for a certain red head with glittering blood coloured hair, who's scent is always of cherries, but it's her life or many others, will the grief tear him apart? Oneshot. Rated T.


If you happened to be unlucky enough, you could have been her. Brutally stabbed and left to bleed to death in a Hogwarts corridor. That's where it all started and that's where I ended it.

Let me formally introduce myself. Hello, my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I killed Ginny Weasely.

You're probably wondering why I told you, or why I did it. But I'll tell you how it started, I'll tell you about the dead girl, the one who broke my heart, then maybe, just maybe, you'll understand.

Starting from the beginning seems like such a normal thing, but I can't tell you about the first eleven years of her life, because simply, I don't know it. So we'll start on the train, the gleaming red hunk of metal parked at platform nine and three quarters chugging out big black potent clouds of smoke.

I was stood by my father, waiting, all those years ago. We were waiting for my childhood friend Blaise Zabini to turn up but his mother had a habit of making his son "fashionably late". A streak of glittering ruby red caught my eye and I watched out of the corner of my eye as a beautifully delicate girl boarded to train. My heart dropped when she turned, casting those brandy eyes over the crowd, the sun bouncing off her freckles, Ron Weasely was stood behind her, pulling her further into the train. The colour of the skin was the give away that they were related, even though her pale was angelic and his was harsh. Her hair was a ruby/blood red and his was orange. She was stunning, he was revolting enough looking to hurt even the strongest of eyes.

When Blaise and I boarded the train, lugging along our suitcases, finding the Slytherin compartment, my mind wandered to the young girl hiding somewhere on this train. I longed to hold her, to pull her tender body close to mine. I didn't feel the urge to rip her innocence away, not like I had with a few girls in the past. My father encouraged it of course. Instead, I wanted to wait which was a strange feeling in itself.

I knew, of course, that she would be placed in Gryffindor, but I could hope, and I did. The hat touched that innocent head, hiding her dazzling hair from the candlelight and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" They cheered, I looked at the table and wished for food to take my mind of her. Her innocence was refreshing, she was just so beautiful.

I remember walking down the halls, seeing her face, the radiance of it, I would smile to myself and grin when she caught my eye. Her glittering hair would catch the light and thousands of colours would filter through into my eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes were golden, light with thin streaks of chocolate brown. Her luscious red lips, the fullness, the sweetness of them…

I knew I was falling for her.

Wandering the halls one night, I could hear a piano. The perfection of the music caressed my ears and I followed it blindly. In the dark room at the end of the hall, I knew was a piano. Treading softly, I remember standing in the doorway and seeing the breath-taking sight of moonlight bouncing off that memorable hair, perfectly contoured face, the pale, angelic complexion and those golden eyes that taunted me in my dreams.

The music was flawless, much like herself. I was breathing slowly and deeply and the smell of cherries was faint in the air. I took a deliberate, slow step into the room, not wishing to startle her, and her eyes sprang up and met mine. I knew they wouldn't be cold like they usually were, and seeing this, she smile. Those cherry lips parted slightly to reveal a perfect set of gleaming white teeth that seemed to glow in the light of the moon.

Her voice, so smooth and alluring that I couldn't resist. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

She was in her second year and she was in a relationship which made me jealous, my eyes would sometimes find them together, her and him, I refused to learn his name for names give power, but my heart would fall into the pit of my stomach none the less.

"I heard the music, you play well." I complimented, nervous for what must have been the first time in my entire life.

"Uh, thank you?" She smiled self consciously. "It just soothes me."

I remembered her tugging her sleeves down from around her elbows down over her hands. She looked so adorably vulnerable that I couldn't help but walking forwards. "Ever played a duet?" I gingerly sat next to her at the grand piano and was highly aware of the scent of cherries, the tingle of our bodies being so close, the way it felt just so right. I started to play a few notes and watched as her face smoothed out and began to play on the higher notes a melody that complimented the chords wonderfully. She was a skilled player and I remember watching in a barely concealed fascination as her fingers glided over the notes, mixing the black with the white. I smiled to myself and when we stopped playing I turned to her. The moment was so right and I just stared into those golden eyes. She stared back with passion. Ignoring the fact she was in a relationship, I rested my hand upon her wondrously smooth face and felt a tingle at the contact. Her eyes closed and she leaned into my hand. I used the edge of one finger to tilt her chin up so she was facing me fully and I leaned in. My nerves exploded but somehow, I managed to have the courage to rest my lips upon hers in a super soft kiss. Her lips were plump and soft against my own, she tasted indescribably sweet. My eyes closed halfway and I pulled away, feeling heat in my face, every part of me wanted to pull her close but my heart resisted, telling me that I should wait, I should wait until the time was absolutely perfect. Never had I felt like that before and I smiled to myself. She saw my smile and grinned, flashing those dazzling teeth at me once more.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice was musical even though it was barely a whisper, her head was cocked to the side and her eyes were filled with interest. Her face looked so… perfect that I was left speechless. I couldn't tell her, of course, what I was truly thinking so I settled for a part of the truth.

"You're amazing." My voice came out so soft that I surprised myself and my heart seemed to black flip the second the words escaped me. "What about you?" I asked politely, the manners my mother had drilled into me were surfacing.

"Cherries and certain Slytherin's." She replied with a little smile so cute it was hard to resist pulling her into another kiss. There was something different about Ginny Weasely that made me want every second with her to be perfect and memorable. I couldn't work it out, but it was true. There was something in her eyes that made me a little nervous, as if she was haunted by a past and I wanted nothing better than to heal that with all the love and care my cold heart could muster.

I remember walking her to the Gryffindor portrait in a perfect silence that wasn't awkward, just comfortable, no words seemed to be needed. I was tempted to kiss the little goddess goodnight, but I resisted and instead went for a hug. The more contact between us, the better, I think. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck, I felt the warmth of her delicate frame press into me. I rested my hands on the delicate curve of the small of her back, I remember thinking about the gorgeous skin lying beneath it. Then she whispered in my ear. Her breath was warm and tickled, but it was comforting. "This was an interesting evening, thank you Draco." She tucked her head into my neck and I smiled too myself. That night was the first night I had felt truly happy and free in an incredibly long time.

"You're welcome." I replied, finally remembering my manners. When she released me, I walked down a few steps allowing her to mutter the password and waited until the portrait of the fat lady swung closed so I knew she was safe before I walked away.

A few weeks later, I was studying in the library, mainly to get away from everybody, and I smelt cherries. Knowing who it was, I looked up, smiling but she was with _him_ and my heart dropped. Straight away, I picked up my things and left without a word.

I saw her that night, back in the piano room, but this time, she was rocking in the corner and crying. The pity I felt for the radiant girl far outweighed my bitterness about her boyfriend. I ran to the corner and crouched down in front of her. "What's wrong?" I kept my voice soft so as not to scare her, that would be the worse thing I could have done. She was in need of some tender loving care. I rested my hand on her arm and tilted her face up with my finger under the chin. "What's wrong, cherry?"

She snivelled and stood slowly, shakily. She lifted the bottom of her top and around her ribs were several dark bruises. My heart plummeted through my stomach and the anger rose in me like a wildfire.

"Who did this to you?" My eyes blazed and I was in the mood to kill someone. Who on Earth would want to harm a single hair on her innocent head? She was the most amazing thing I had ever laid eyes on. She didn't reply as such, she just looked at me with sad eyes and pulled down her top. I knew straight away.

I went to storm off and go blast the bastards face off, but she caught my wrist in her small delicate hand and pulled me to her. I calmed down instantly and kissed her gently once more. It felt so right. Her arms, I remember her arms snaking their way around my neck, pulling my head onto her shoulder. Her sweet, intoxicating scent, the one that put me at ease. Her warmth was refreshing and comforting. Even though her curves were still developing, there were enough of them to trail my fingers along. Her glittering hair, soft to the touch was a mesmerising shade of blood red. She rested her head on my shoulder, breathing deeply. I could feel her warm tears sliding down her face, but I ignored them. I was falling for her.

Walking down the corridors, I would catch her eye and give a small smile that only she would see and she would blush. I loved that blush. The blush that tinted her cheeks was adorably irresistible.

In the Great Hall, I would catch her dreamy stares and watch in fascination as she laughed with her friends. It gave me a warm feeling inside when she was happy. Pansy was getting annoyed that I was ignoring her and her shrill voice echoed in my ears. "Drakeyy" She would whine. "At least hug back!" Her arms would cut off my air supply and I would push her away.

Christmas cam and went. I missed my little cherry. Small, red and sweet. I missed her lips, her voice that was like dripping honey, her touch that sent small electric shocks through my very being. And I missed her music. She went home over the Christmas, and as usual, I stayed at Hogwarts. I would sit and stare at the piano that gave her such peace, I would play a few notes and try to get it to sound as effortless and smooth as when she played. I would also wander down to the kitchen and ask for some cherries. I had a particular liking for cherries, they reminded me of her.

When she came back, my heart did several back flips and I watched her eyes light up and a grin break across her face, she made some excuse and walked down to a deserted corridor with me at her heels.

She looked at me, her eyes held such care that I couldn't help but smile. I pulled her close by her hips. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back. I was surprised when I found that she had fastened a necklace around my neck. A silver serpent wrapped around a cherry on a silver chain. I think she was surprised to find a pretty bangle around her wrist that matched. She kissed me quickly on my lips and ran off, looking nervously over her shoulder at me leaning against the wall with a goofy smile on my face. She smiled and waved and ran back to her brothers and her friends.

Over Christmas she had sent me a few letters, she told me about the abusive relationship she was in, she asked for advice on how to end it, and she did just that. When I had the short letter:

_That's that, I broke up with him, Cherry is single x_

I was stupidly happy. My mind was at ease knowing that no more harm was coming to her. Her fragile body couldn't take much, she was too delicate. Her soft skin that bruised easily, her small bones, easy to break.

I felt so possessive over her, I wanted to keep her safe, to love her like no one else could, but I knew, I knew I had to wait. I couldn't force her, I couldn't be with her in public because of everyone else, and I didn't like that fact.

We would meet almost every night in the music room and create soft melodies, we would hug and share stories. She would do most of the talking and I would just stare into her eyes, watch her lips move fluidly and imagined them against mine in a kiss, a deep kiss that I had yet to pull her into. She was the first person I ever felt the need to take things slow with. Everything had to be right. It just had to be or I knew I would lose my chance of loving her and being with her.

Her bouncy red hair would frame her face in the moonlight, or in the snow outside where small flakes would become trapped and melt in her wondrous sweet heat.

The thing that pleased me the most, was that she understood me, well, we understood each other.

Our second year together, my third year, got a little more difficult. More and more people were begging Ginny to go out with them and she refused, of course. But it still angered me. How dare they? They would ruin her purity, her innocence, her radiance. I couldn't stand for that. I would knock their lights out if they harmed a single hair on my cherry's head.

She had my heart in her delicate, gentle hands, my could heart with a single warm streak going through it. That warm streak was because of her. Our stolen little kisses, our long passionate hugs, the warmth and the secrets we shared. Sometimes we spoke about the secrecy of our relationship and how it made it that little bit more interesting.

In our third year, we found out about the Room of requirement. We would hide away there over the weekends and just simply enjoy our time together. We would sleep in the same bed, but we wouldn't do anything, not until the time was right. I was dead set on everything being perfect. We played piano, games of chess, we played truth or dare and simply play fought. Play fighting was amusing but I was always careful not to hurt her, to be gentle and let her have her innocent fun. She would sit on me and bite my lip and try to keep me pinned down while with ease, I would pick her up and move around the room. We would poke each other and laugh, have a giggle and a few kisses. I will always remember simply sitting there, in each others embrace, breathing in each others scents. She moulded to me so nicely, I felt like I was addicted to it, addicted to having her body close to mine, feeling the curves, the skin, the heat, the love.

Our first game of chess, the memory of me teaching her how to play, how to move each individual piece, teaching her the techniques, sitting on the floor with her in my lap and a chess table in front of her. The way she bit her lip in furious concentration was adorable as she nervously moved each piece, waiting for my attack. Eventually, she beat me in a game and the joy on her face was gorgeous and radiant, never did I tell her about the fact I let her win. The thought of her winning herself made her so happy, I couldn't take that away from her.

It was in my fifth year, her fourth, that we finally admitted to each other that we were in love, it was then that I would allow her to deepen the kiss if she wanted and I would take over, allowing her to become blissfully submissive. Her cherry tasting lips, the red plump perfect lips that sat on her pale, smooth, clear face. Her few freckles were like breadcrumbs, I just wanted to kiss them, and a few times I did.

She developed in those few years, she was a perfect size, completely in proportion. She was perfect as I had told her, many times, she just refused to believe me.

Her red hair, the lustrous red, the one with thousands of colours streaked through it, grew longer, how she told me she wanted it. It tumbled gently halfway down her gently curving back. I loved running my fingers through its soft perfection, I remember running my thumbs over her amazing plump cheeks and lips then moving on to tugging gently on her hair when I deepened the kiss for the first time. The butterflies were clawing their way up my throat, wanting to burst free. My nerves were on fire and I was as nervous as I ever had been. I truly loved her. This is the only time you will ever hear a Malfoy admit that they have fallen head over heals for a blood traitor.

But it's true.

No one missed us, no one noticed that we both went missing regularly, no one put two and two together to make four.

"Tell me about your friends." She sat down and asked me one day.

"I don't really have any." I replied, eyes downcast. Her face fell and her eyebrows furrowed in a cute frown.

"You have me?" She asked, unsure of herself. We were sat cross legged, opposite each other, hands in hands.

"Of course I do." I looked up and grinned at her. I jumped on top of her, still careful not to hurt her and pushed her back gently. When her back was resting on the floor, for the first time, I snaked my hand down to her breast. I'm sure what she saw in my eyes was hunger, a gentle hunger, a craving to just please her. In her eyes, in her eyes I saw surprise… and passion, I knew she wanted it too.

Despite all the rumours that went round saying that I was a sex god and that I had done lots with other girls, they were just that. Rumours. I'd never done anything with a girl other than just being close to Ginny.

The soft fabric of both her skin and bra weren't enough to hide her perk nipples from my exploring hands. She bit her lip and looked at me with longing. I slipped my hand up her top, feeling her smooth flesh beneath my unrelenting hands. I found her thin bra and slipped my hand slowly up the bottom of her bra, massaging her, making her mew gently into my ear. I kissed her neck, she arched her neck to give me more access. I couldn't get enough of her sweet flesh and intoxicating scent. I bit down gently on her neck earning me another mew and I slipped my other hand up her top and started working with her other breast.

Her lip was still caught between her teeth and I stopped there, I didn't want to go any further in case she regretted it. I pulled my hands away and rolled, pulling her on top of me, deepening the kiss. I buried my hand in her hair and she bit my lip so I sucked on hers.

When we finally stopped, she buried herself in me, curled up in my lap.

This is when things started to go wrong. We argued for the first time, over something trivial. It was that I was late to the music room by five minutes and didn't tell her why at the time. Truth was, I was wrapping up her birthday gift. I tried to explain it, but she was hot headed. That was the first of many arguments.

And the last argument, the most unforgettable, she was shouting. Her usually melodic voice was shrill and loud. She wanted to tell people about us. But she didn't realise that if word got out, I would be killed by my father or the Dark Lord, whoever reached me first.

She dragged Blaise, my best friend, to the seventh floor. She pulled him in, by his silver and green tie and kissed him. She was angry. She knew I was watching. She wanted to make me angry, she wanted me to relent, give up my life. Her red hair sparkled seductively and her eyelids fluttered as her lips met his briefly. In a husky voice, she whispered something to him he and turned around, nodding, promising to be back.

That's when I jumped out of the shadows, with a knife glinting in my hand. I backed her into a corner and she was smirking at me. A smirk worthy of a Slytherin. Her eyes shone but at the back of them, there was fear. The knife caught the light and I heard her take a deep breath in. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. It was her life or many others. The dark lord would kill me, my family, along with her and her family. It's one life or many. I kept telling myself that. First, I kissed her, savouring that last kiss, brought the knife up to her face and slashed her once. She cried. Her tears mingled with her blood and I whispered that I was sorry as I plunged it deep into her gut.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and a horrible sucking and gurgling sound and she whispered to me. "I loved you Draco."

I whispered back. "I loved you. But you broke my heart by kissing my best friend." The bitter in my voice wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be. Tears were flooding from my eyes too and my voice cracked. My hands were stained with her blood and the smell of copper mingled with the familiar smell of cherries as the guilt of killing the only person I had ever loved settled on my shoulders. I ran to my dorm, drew my curtains, cast several charms and lay on my bed and wept, I screamed. I screamed because I couldn't think of any words. It was a single, long throat ripping cry of pure guilt, grief and anguish. Never had I cried before, not like this.

And now I've told… I'm afraid… you're next.

_**A/N: Oneshot. I hoped you like, it wasn't as long as I was planning, but I think it turned out okay?  
Yeah?  
I had an idea and this just all came pouring out, yes I know some parts are far weaker than others, but I would like your opinions,  
please?  
Reviews make for a happy writer, a happy writer makes for more stories.  
*Hint Hint*  
Just hit the button,  
type what you think and click submit  
Just scroll down,  
it's there… please, please review.**_


End file.
